The Impossible Gigacore: In the Face of Death
by Gigacore
Summary: Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind


11

 _ **The Impossible**_

 _ **GIGACORE**_

 _ **Entry II**_

 _ **In the Face of Death**_

 _ **By: Alejandro Hancock**_

Authors Note & Disclaimer

Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind. If you have any fan art you want to share email me at alexhancock17 . I do not own any other characters at all. With all that out of the way, enjoy the story of Gigacore!

 **Chapter I**

 **Headquarters**

It was a huge responsibility being a superhero. Jason didn't realize he'd be hit so hard by so many challenges. Gigacore hadn't been around for a week and there was already a supervillan out to kill him. Jason knew he was gonna need some help. But from who? He was literally the only superhero in Utah. The rest of them seemed to only appear in New York or Los Angeles.

"We can't just keep pretending your room is our headquarters." Daren said. "We need to find someone we can trust." Jason thought about it, then had an idea.

"Daren!" Jason said. "Remember that old, abandoned house on May Street?" Daren looked at Jason, concerned.

"You're kidding, right?" Daren asked. Jason shook his head.

"No one would ever suspect we're meeting in there." Jason said.

"I agree." Amora said. "It's very close to all of our houses and plus, we can upgrade it a bit." Daren was still skeptical, but finally said.

"Alright, let's give it a shot."

The door creaked loudly as Jason, Daren, and Amora entered the old, abandoned house. The three were staring at a long hallway with a stairwell at the end. Several doors lined the faded hall as they walked on.

"Still think this was a good idea?" Daren asked.

"Most definitely." Jason responded. "I can already see where everything will go." Jason opened a door to his left to reveal a large, empty room. "Right here." Jason said. "Right here will be perfect."

"Then let's get started." Amora said.

Within two hours the empty room had become Gigacore's headquarters. "It looks perfect guys." Jason said, observing the room. The suit was located in the back left corner of the room. Two computer screens showed any trouble that was being caused in the city. There were three desks for the three friends.

"It looks like the bridge of the Enterprise." Amora said. Jason smiled.

"Exactly." he said. "Now what should we do now?" As if the screen had heard Jason, a news flash reported a car chase happening nearby.

"Well that answers that question." Daren said.

Two police cars whizzed by in hot pursuit of a silver pick up truck racing down the road. The man inside was Burris Cawthan, a criminal that had been causing the police a lot of trouble the past few months. A large bag of money sat in the passenger seat and he was about to lose the cops.

Suddenly, the car stopped. Burris hit the airbag and quickly recovered. He slammed on the gas again but nothing moved. He looked around and realized his truck was in mid air.

Gigacore stood in front of the oncoming truck. He raised his hand the truck came to a full stop in a matter of seconds. He then made the truck float in the air. Gigacore noticed the back wheels move and almost laughed. The man inside looked around and saw Gigacore. He poked his head out the window and yelled.

"Hey! Who do you think you are!?" This was Gigacore's favorite part of being a hero.

"I am the impossible Gigacore!" He said. "And my mission is to stop people like you." He saw the police cars pull up and stop. "You're welcome my friends. I would much appreciate it if you accepted my gift." He let the truck down and made sure it would stay there. "Farewell."

Gigacore jumped up onto a nearby building. As he ran off into the distance he was rather pleased with his performance. "How was that for saving the day?" He asked.

"You are getting good with those powers of yours." Daren said. "You should get back here though. There's something I want to show you."

 **Chapter II**

 **The Price of Fame**

Gigacore opened the door to the headquarters. "Tada!" He said as he walked in. Jason took off his helmet and placed it on the stand. "I think I'm gonna like this hobby. What was it you wanted to show me Daren?"

"I made some equipment that might be able to help you with defeating Acacia." Daren said. He pulled open a drawer revealing a variety of gadgets. Daren pulled out what looked like a mini star shield.

"That's the award you won at the robotics show." Jason said.

"It is indeed." Daren said. "But now it can do a little bit more." He turned the handle and an energy field sprouted about a meter around the gadget. "It's not invincible." Daren said. "But it can protect you from all those nasty splinters and maybe one or two big blows." He deactivated it and gave it to Jason.

"Woah," Jason said. "I can't believe it." Daren continued to show Jason all the gadgets he had created until only one remained.

"Now this," Daren said as he gently picked up the last gadget. "This is something you want to use as a last resort."

"What does it do?" Jason asked.

"It's a unique flash grenade." Daren said. "If you are out of options you will have to throw this and it will burn everything flammable within a half meter radius, then spread." Jason could recognize the seriousness in Daren's voice as he gently took the grenade.

"Let's just hope we won't need to use it." Jason said, trying to comfort his friend.

The next day at school _everyone_ was talking about this new vigilante who calls himself Gigacore. Jason sat with Daren, Amora, and two of his other friends Harold and Spencer at lunch. "Do you think Gigacore will be seen as a hero or a menace?" Harold, asked.

"It seems the press is pretty divided about the matter." Spencer said.

"I think he's trying to help." Jason said.

"It's about time we get a superhero in Utah." Daren said. They all laughed.

"My dad's a police man." Harold said. "According to them, this Gigacore guy is dangerous."

 _Great_. Jason thought. _I guess the police don't like me after all_.

"I can understand where you're coming from." Spencer said. "After the Civil War the officials don't know who to trust." Jason was afraid someone would bring that up.

"But still, we have the threat of that supervillan on the loose." Amora said. "Who's gonna stop that one?" Jason silently thanked her for changing the subject.

"I guess we'll have to see." Jason said.

Gigacore stood before his friends. They all knew what he had to do tonight. "Today's the day." He said. At this point no one was certain if Gigacore would survive the battle with Acacia.

"I know you can win." Amora said. "I believe in you." Gigacore looked at her.

"Don't you worry." He said. "I won't let you down." They shared a long hug. Gigacore turned to Daren. "Thank you for being my friend." Gigacore said.

"You will come back." Daren demanded. "Use the gadgets I gave you and return soon." Gigacore took one last long look at his friends.

"You two are the best people I know." And with that, Gigacore was off.

 **Chapter III**

 **Face to Face**

Gigacore stood outside O.U.D. waiting for Acacia. He didn't know why but he was sure she would be there. He had to admit he was a little bit scared. He could die in this battle and he didn't have the most foolproof plan.

"Acacia!" He yelled. "You and I have some unfinished business!" Nothing happened. It was late in the evening and the sun was setting quickly. Gigacore turned around and found himself face to face with Acacia. He yelled and stumbled back.

"So you're ready to face justice for what you did?" Acacia asked as she started to rise up in the air, supported by wood.

"I'm not even gonna try and argue with you." Gigacore said as he rose up to meet her height. "You wanted a fight, and that's what you're gonna get." They stared down each other.

"Very well." Acacia said. "Let the games begin." They both sprung into action. Acacia summoned every tree, sapling, and root around her and started a storm. Gigacore evaded the trap and turned around to see rulers and paper heading his way.

"Right," He said. "Paper comes from wood." He turned around again and was struck by a huge wooden fist and went flying into the Oscorp building. He landed in an office wall. He quickly got out. _That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would._ He thought as he came back out to confront her again.

Gigacore charged at Acacia and tackled her. They were both falling until being caught by a bed of wood. Gigacore was thrown off of her. "Daren," Gigacore shouted. "I need to get her away from the city. Otherwise a lot of people will get hurt."

"I'm afraid that the nearest place is a recreational forest," Daren said. "And beyond that, an abandoned school." Gigacore knew it was time for a movie quote.

"It's a bad idea." Gigacore said. "But I'm all about bad ideas!"

"Transformers 4," Daren said. "Really?" Gigacore wasn't listening. He had already soared right past Acacia who, luckily, decided to follow. Gigacore turned around.

"You want to kill me?" Gigacore beckoned. "Well come on then!" He once again raced off narrowly avoiding a spear. He had a new idea now.

"Daren." Gigacore said. "You said that Acacia's helmet was a prototype, right?"

"That is true." Daren said.

"What if the mask can be overloaded?" Gigacore asked.

"It's worth a shot." Daren said. Gigacore had now reached the forest and was immediately caught in the trees.

"You really thought it was a wise idea to go to a forest?" Acacia asked, rather amused.

"At least it's away from anyone you can hurt." Gigacore said.

"Except for you." Acacia said. "When my brother died, I thought everything was lost. And then I realized something. I could _avenge_ him. This technology I've created helped me find you and now, I can finally get my revenge."

"The only problem I see with your plan," Gigacore said. "Is that technology always has it's flaws. In the mean time, what can you do against gravity?" Acacia suddenly found herself feeling incredibly heavy. She looked down to see the wood crushing under the weight of nothing. As she was about to hit the ground gravity loosened its grip on her for a second, then pinned her to the ground.

"Are you gonna kill me like my brother?" She asked furiously.

"I didn't kill your brother." Gigacore said as he approached her. "And I won't kill you either. I just need you to see that you don't need to do this. You're technology can either help people, or destroy them. It's your choice what you do. But I will put you behind bars if you choose to hurt _anyone_."

 _ **Chapter IV**_

 _ **Overloaded**_

Gigacore restored gravity to normal and offered a hand to help Acacia up. "Never caught your real name." He said. Acacia accepted his offer.

"My name is Karen Wood." She said. "And all you've done is prove to me that you are capable of what you've done!" With that Gigacore jumped very high to avoid a huge spear that was behind him. Acacia was on her feet again. As she rose to the air once more, Gigacore knew it was time for plan B.

Gigacore flew as fast as he could through the forest and to the abandoned school. He looked back to see Acacia in hot pursuit. The amount of wood she had was now enormous. "Oh boy." Gigacore said. "Daren! How much more can her helmet take!?"

"Theoretically," Daren said. "It would take another baseball field, then short out. But who knows, she could have upgrade…"

"It's a shot I'll have to take!" Without another word, Gigacore ran into the old, abandoned school. He ran into the gym where the wooden floor was still intact. The roof was lifted away and Gigacore saw a giant, wooden Acacia.

"You think you can escape from me!?" She shouted. "I won't let you evade me again!" She then shot a million splinters in his direction. He got out his shield and blocked them. If even one of them pierced his skin, it could dig straight to his heart.

Gigacore leaped upward towards the giant figure. _Come on_. He thought. _Use the court._ he stopped the giant hand from swatting him away and landed on the head of the giant. He ripped out a branch and threw it down to the court. He smiled as he saw the entire court erupt and counted down out loud.

"Five, four, three, two, one." He heard an electrical buzz as every last piece of wood began to crumble to the ground. Gigacore hovered above the wreckage, a few chunks of wood floating around him. He had one last thing to do. Gigacore spotted a hand extending out of the falling debris and immediately went for it.

Gigacore took the hand just before it hit the ground and lifted Acacia out of danger. Her suit was ripped around her side. "Guys," Gigacore said. "Where's the nearest hospital?"

"Two miles east." Amora responded immediately. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Gigacore said. "But Karen needs help." And with that, he was off.

Gigacore kicked open the hospital doors and ran to the nearest doctor. "Her name is Karen Wood and she need medical attention now!" He gave her to the doctor and ran off.

 _ **Chapter V**_

 _ **The Aftermath**_

Gigacore looked around to see if anyone was following him. He saw no one. Relieved, he entered the abandoned house. As he entered the last door on the left of the hallway he saw both Daren and Acacia waiting for him. Jason removed his helmet, his head patted down with sweat.

"Well you two seem happy to see me." He commented tiredly.

"Jason," Amora said. "You just defeated your first supervillain!" She gave Jason a big hug then let him move on to Daren.

"Congratulations buddy." He said. "For a second there I thought you weren't gonna make it."

"Yeah," Jason said. "Me too. But we don't have time for that now, we need to get back home."

It had been a long day for the three friends. They entered Jason's house and collapsed on the couch. "Who do you think will be up next?" Amora asked.

"I don't even want to _think_ about that right now." Jason said. They spent the rest of the day watching a movie, then went their separate ways. They could discuss the days events tomorrow.

The news intercom came over the school. "A huge battle broke out between two very powerful individuals today." The student body officer said. "One was able to control wood and the other seemed to have psychokinetic powers. One of them was named Acacia and the other Gigacore. It seems we finally have superheroes in Utah everyone."

Jason was walking down the hall when a tall, bulky student bumped him. Jason's books went everywhere. He immediately recognized him as Cameron. "Oops." He said sarcastically. "My bad!" He then walked off. No one else was looking when Jason decided to increase gravity a bit on his old rival. He watched him trip, then restored gravity to normal. Quite satisfied he moved on, thankful that Cameron didn't have super powers like him.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this entry of this web series. Like always, a new entry will be posted right here on Fanfiction for your entertainment. I'd like to thank you once more for continuing to read this story. It means a lot to me when you take the time to read what I've written. Next Monday Gigacore will face off with a new villain and try to explain to his family what his powers are and why he has to use them. Make sure to ask questions so I can answer them right here. But without further to do, I will see you in the next Author's Note. Farewell!


End file.
